It's Prom, Macca
by MaccaBea
Summary: John's got a new Asian Bird now and It's Prom. Paul's in his other Grandpa's Suit and the Jocks are being cruel about it. What happens when things get a bit too much for Paul? AU Prom. Not ATU. McLennon Slash


**This was at first a project at school for a 3rd person thing in reading and I thought of it as a cute little Beatles AU McLennon Fanfiction. It's not much more than a simple Fluff, Drabble. I changed it up a lot more than I planned but here it is. Enjoy the Slashiness of McLennon!**

* * *

Paul glanced at the mirror, looking down upon himself in his reflection as a deep frown slowly crawled along his lips. His hands hesitantly moved to his own tie, fondling carelessly, then letting his fingers slid down to the edge. He let his fingers feel the soft, yet tough like cloth of his tie, eyes moving to his face in the mirror.

His eyes crept up slightly, seeing his Mop-Top of a mess. He thought he looked quite decent, to be honest. But the only problem was he rarely wore Suits or Tuxes so guess who's outfit's he was wearing? Yeah, 1930's wasn't much of something anyone digged at his school. He was indeed going to get made fun of because of his 30 year old outfit and of this he was sure.

Paul let his thoughts get the best of him as he gripped the side of the hot candle glass instead of glass of water that sat near him. He winced slightly, bringing his hand close to him as he shook it quickly. He bit at his bottom lip, narrowing his eyes as he then looked this time to grab at the glass.

_**Din-Di-Ding-Di-D-Diiiii-Ding-DOoong**_

He made a curious look to his bedroom door, "Paulie! Richard and George are here!" His Grandpa, owner of the attire he was wearing's, voice rang with slight annoyance heard in his voice.

Paul hesitated, deciding whether or not it was to even go to the Prom. He heard John had ditched the boys for some Asian Bird of his, which made Paul's plans of chatting up him go down the drain. And who wanted to go to the Prom if they didn't even have a date?

Well, maybe the only reason was because of Georgie and Rich but he knew they were going to be flirting most of the time. Why couldn't Paul? Yeah, there was a reason why he couldn't, he was madly in love with his friend.

And hell, it'll never happen because John's been ignoring the boys since the Asian Bird's been around. She was so annoying, how could John even like her? John was strange like that he supposed.

**_Ding-Ding-Di-Di-D-D-D-DING-DONG_**

"Paulie!" This time his Grandfather's voice was more of a growled yell, Paul eyes quickly moved from the door to quickly glance, grab at the small flower, stuffing it in his breast pocket as he dashed down stairs.

**xxx**

The ride in George's Ford was slightly silent, besides the sound of Richard talking about some girls and chuckles around. George's eyes were mainly upon the road, glancing a couple of times. Paul would only chuckle when Richard looked at him carefully. Finally the looks came to a frown to carefully looking at Paul.

"...Paul, ya alright?" he asked, lips poked out in a manner of curiosity. Glancing towards the boy, Paul slowly started to nod and then sped up the nod, "Yeah-Yeah"

Richard pouted, then sighed, "Paul, We'll be fine without Johnny boy, okay?" he said slightly, poking at Paul's side. George had glanced over at the two, nodding.

"The Bird he's got is a weirdy, but it's not like he really is gunna ignore us fer long." he said, almost in a hoping voice. Paul glanced quickly at the two, smiling softly in a weak way. "Hope ya guys are both right.." he chuckled hopefully under his breath, then frowning as he glanced to the side to look outside.

**xxx**

George's truck slowly made it's way into the High School's parking lot. They made no hesitation, besides Paul's own to quickly make their way through the dark parking lot to the large Gym entrance.

As they entered, music was blasted from the gym speakers. A distasteful look appeared on Paul's expression. He didn't like some of the music that was too loud or not smooth. He liked the 1950's jazz or slow rock-hip.

He already saw Richard and George walk in a direction of a crowd of birds, but a look upon his friend were something he couldn't detect.

In one corner was the crowd of jocks, smirks on their lips as they held a glass of punch which probably was spiked personally. And right near them was John. John had himself up along the wall, hands motioning in a way as he spoke. His lips perfectly speaking softly, a smile appearing. What Paul dreaded though, was the black haired woman who smiled and giggled right near him.

He could feel his heart sink lightly, gulping as he glanced to the side and noticed a small area in which was empty of no one. It was dark, but enough to let himself just sit. He walked over to the area and took a seat on the bleachers.

In the back of his mind, it yelled to flirt with some meaningless birds. Another side of his mind yelled to get John. It was as if his mind was arguing at each other to make some move. He ignored them as he glanced around, seeing a tall Jock start to walk over to him. Oh, this is exactly what he didn't need.

"Hey, McCartney-" the Jock's lips formed a smirk along his lips, hand behind his back. "Who's grandparents did ya still that outfit from?" The boy chuckled, moving the cup from his back and splashing the red liquid of punch towards Paul.

Paul jumped quickly, mouth slightly opened as he closed his eyes. He gasped at the coldness of the punch. The Jock only laughed more as he walked off. And this is how people treated him. Shit.

Complete and utter shit.

He gulped, almost feeling as if he could cry. His eyes slowly opened as he saw people staring and then laughter bringing upon their lips. He bit at his bottom lip, glancing to the bathroom door. His bottom lip twitched as he dashed towards the door.

"What a fag-" the same Jock's voice called as he ran inside the door, going quickly to the bathroom sink.

He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the red liquid drip along his face and ruin his grey suit. He gulped, seeing tears go down his cheeks. He was already having a terrible time with John leaving the boys for Some bird. His jealousy was building for a while and now he was just getting over bullied. He couldn't take it any longer, tears trickled down his eyes.

He hated seeing himself cry. He looked ugly when he did, making his way quickly to lock himself in one of stalls. He closed the toilet lid and sat upon it. He pulled his knees close as he let the tears trickle more and pile up more until he was even whimpering loud. He was sniffling and continuing until he heard the door from gym to the bathroom open.

He quickly stopped, tears still slipping along his cheeks. He heard the scuffing of shoes. Paul's head jerked up, looking to the lock as he felt his terror build. He didn't even lock the door good. Oh his fucking luck.

He gulped hard, burying his chin into his knees. He looked down from the stall door, seeing shoes come upon the front stall. God, all he needed was another Jock laugh at the pathetic mess Paul was.

Paul just nuzzled his head in his knees, "Leave me alone-" he grumbled, a cry like mix in his voice.

"...Macca..?" the so familiar voice made Paul's head quickly glance up, seeing the man of which surrounded his dreams oh so much. His voice hitched, his red, sticky face staring at the man as tears still slipped from his face.

"Oh god, Paulie.." John walked close, wrapping his arms around the sticky boy. John didn't mind, as it seemed. Paul instantly froze as John's chin placed upon Paul's shoulder, eyes widening as he just looked behind the other as he hands quickly wrapped around him.

"..John..." he croaked, tears feeling. He had no idea what was going on but he wanted to hold the other. "John I love you...John..." he instantly poured more tears, gripping at his shirt.

"Shh,Macca.." John's fingers combed through the other's hair, pecking at his cheek.

Paul could feel his breath get shaky, "...I-I thought you were..."

John shushed him, placing his finger along his lips. He looked at Paul carefully, "I love you, Macca. Do you think this school and the people would like if they saw us flirting?" he mumbled, moving his thumb to wipe tears away from the other's eyes.

Paul gulped, smiling slightly, looking down then at himself a bit. He chuckled, lightly as he smiled. John rose a brow, "What?"

****"I'm getting you sticky..." he said, looking to the side. John smirked,

"I'd rather be sticky with ya then with her.." he said, laying a small kiss to the other's lips.


End file.
